Field of the Invention
The present patent application relates to air purifiers. Specifically, the present patent application relates to an air purifying system having sensors and controllers to monitor and control the operation of the air purifying system.
Description of Related Art
Airborne dust and allergens such as pollen, mold spores, pet dander, and micro-organisms (e.g., germs and bacteria) may affect the health of persons breathing the air. Air purifiers are well known devices that are used in interior spaces such as homes and commercial public spaces for providing fresh air by removing odors, dust, allergens and other airborne pollutants from the interior air.
The air purifier generally includes a housing with an air inlet and an air outlet. The air inlet is configured to receive ambient air and the air outlet is configured to deliver purified air into the interior space. The housing provides an airflow path from the air inlet to the air outlet. The housing also includes an air filtering system, a fan and a drive mechanism. The air filtering system is provided in the airflow path for filtrating contaminants present in ambient air passing therethrough. The fan is configured to move the air through the airflow path between the air inlet and the air outlet. The drive mechanism (e.g., a motor) is configured to provide power to draw air into the air inlet, to draw air through the airflow path and to exhaust purified air out of the air outlet.
The present patent application endeavors to provide various improvements over known air purifying systems.